Rock-a-bye
by ShinzonAurthurDentEiffel65nut
Summary: A little thing I wrote. Not sure if I should keep adding to it.... It's crappy but if you like Dom, you'll like this fic. GASP! I killed Dom!
1. Chapter One- Dom

1 The Fast and the Furious II  
  
1.1 Rock-a-bye  
  
By: Skitzoid-ImhotepLegolasDally  
  
  
  
  
  
Smoke from the exhaust pipes poisoned the air around him. Dom looked around at the town he had stopped in. It was relatively small, with white picket fences and white shingled houses.  
  
Suddenly, someone thumped into him. He looked down at the person on the ground and laughed quietly.  
  
"Yeeaah!!!" yelped the younger boy, as if expecting to be hit or punched or something.  
  
Dom picked the skinny kid up and brushed him off.  
  
"You ok?" he asked the boy.  
  
"Uh yeah. Um, you're not going to hurt me, are you." the boy said.  
  
"Of course not! Why would you think something like that."  
  
The boy pointed to a wanted poster on the window of a store. It was Dominick's.  
  
"Oh." Dom sighed.  
  
"I won't tell nobody. Promise." said the boy.  
  
"Well you know who I am. Who're you?" 


	2. Chapter Two- Twisted Metal

I don't own TF&TF, but the new character's are mine.  
  
Rock-a-bye  
  
Chapter Two  
  
Three years later.....  
  
Dom watched his adoptive brother closely, making sure that no one tried anything funny while he drove the new, black and silver Toyota Supra. As usual, came in first, far ahead of the rest because of his driving skills, and the two NOS tanks.  
  
Dom smiled to himself when he saw the huge grin on the teen's face.  
  
"Great driving bro!" Dom said, grabbing UV in a headlock and mussing up his hair.  
  
UV snorted.  
  
"Not fair! You don't have any hair!" he protested.  
  
Dom laughed.  
  
"Come one, it's late, we need to get home and feed the cats." Dom said sternly.  
  
"Aright, aright. I'm coming." UV sulked.  
  
UV swung back into the Toyota and pulled in behind his "brother".  
  
* * *  
  
Later that evening, Dom looked in to his adoptive brother's room. Moonlight streamed through the window, falling onto the pillow, and UV's face. The 17 year old had fallen asleep on top of the covers. Dom covered him up with a blanket and turned out the light. UV mumbled in his sleep.  
  
* * *  
  
"Dom?" UV called into the kitchen.  
  
"Yeah?" Dom yelled back.  
  
"When's the next race?" he asked sleepily, yawning as he shuffled into the kitchen.  
  
"Tonight at nine. Why?"  
  
"Juss wonderin'... You racing?"  
  
"Yup."  
  
"Kay.... I'm going back to bed..." UV mumbled.  
  
* * *  
  
That evening at the races....  
  
Dom climbed into the Supra and revved the engines a couple times, sticking an arm out the window and giving UV the thumbs up sign.  
  
The starting flag went down, and Dom floored the gas petal, shooting out ahead of the Alfa Romeo Gtv the richboy had been so proud of. He was ahead by a mile, when he used the NOS tanks. The Alfa was catching up. Just before they got to the finish line, the Alfa rammed into Dom. The expierienced driver did his best too keep control of the car, but it spun out of control. The Alfa slammed him again and the Supra flipped over several times. It spun away in flames.  
  
"DOM!!!!!" sobbed UV from the sidelines, running into the street with several other's, trying to get to the crash. 


	3. Chapter Three-Losing you

AU: The song lyrics are by Eiffel 65. No one knows who that is.... but I just thought I say so. And don't flame me cause I killed Dom...  
  
Chapter Three  
  
Losing you  
  
UV watched the streets go by in a funk. Dom was dead. His only friend and family was dead.  
  
Can't get over losing you,  
  
And so I'm tired  
  
And I just can't get over losing you  
  
And so I can't get over losing you  
  
I just can't get  
  
Can't get over losing you  
  
Can't get  
  
I just can't get over losing you  
  
And I just....  
  
He was walking down the street, looking for the address where Dom had lived for so long. The house was brightly lit. Someone was having a party. Reluctantly, UV went up to the door and rang the bell. A pretty blonde girl answered.  
  
"Hi. Can I help you?" she asked.  
  
"Uh yeah. I'm UV. I'm here about.... About Dom." he forced the words out.  
  
"Oh... OH! My name's Gypsy, let me go get Letty."  
  
The girl turned and called for Letty.  
  
"Yeah? What do you want?!" Letty said when she got to the door.  
  
"Uhm. Hi, I'm UV... I wanted... to talk to you about Dom..."  
  
"Yeah, how is that bastard? He left us high and dry." she said angrily.  
  
"Dom... was killed in a car crash. He was street racing... I don't know how it happened. He was such a good driver..." tears were begging to trickle down UV's cheeks.  
  
Letty stared at him.  
  
"You're joking right?"  
  
UV shook his head.  
  
"I wish I was."  
  
Letty's eye's rolled into the back of her head and she fainted.  
  
And I don't care what I'm missing is you,  
  
you.....  
  
_____________________________________  
  
Loved it? Hated it? Don't care? Flamers will be ignored. 


	4. Chapter Four- (In which everythings expl...

AN: Gasp! I killed Dom! Sorry about that, I have a tendency to kill my favorite characters.... I killed Draco in my Draco\Hermie fic and got many flamers... I fear for my life if I kill Legolas in my next fic.... (Shudder) Help! THE MAD FLAMERS ARE GOING TO GET ME! (Author pulls out bag of marshmellows) Come to think of it, I don't even like marshmellows. (Pity the poor fool who ends up in my story.) and I can't help it, I'm a depressing writer!!! Should talk to Poe about that.... And there is another character death in this chapter. (Mwhahaha) I am evil. And proud. Gasp! Attack of the Mary Sue monster!  
  
TF&TF 2  
  
Rock-a-bye  
  
Chapter Four  
  
(In which I explain)  
  
Letty was sitting on the couch with an ice pack on her head. She was staring at the wall, refusing to speak to anyone. UV just stood awkwardly by the door.  
  
Jessie, who had miraculously recovered from the shooting, went over to UV.  
  
"I'm Jessie." he said, holding out a hand.  
  
UV shook it, then retreated to the shadowed corner. Letty finally pulled herself together enough to offer a place for UV to stay. He gratefully accepted.  
  
The following morning, Letty did not come downstairs. When Vince went to check on her, he found a grisly scene on the bathroom floor. Letty had slashed her wrists and committed suicide.  
  
(AN: No flamers because I killed Letty, this is just what I came up with.)  
  
______________________________________________  
  
That's how UV ended up in the gang, racing for cash in Dom's place, Vince leading them.  
  
______________________________________________  
  
No killing me..... I'm (not) innocent! 


End file.
